


happily ever after

by SylverDrawer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Lesbian Character, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverDrawer/pseuds/SylverDrawer
Summary: The day had finally come, the day we both had been waiting for.I came to accept it. After all, I am her white knight.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	happily ever after

The day had come, the day we both had been waiting for.

Slowly inhaling the crisp air, I opened my eyes to look at the falling Apple Blossom petals. There I stood, trying to distract myself from the flurry of emotions inside of me. 

I was nervous, and afraid. It was too late to even have thoughts of turning back.

We had begun preparing and planning for this day for a year. She was nervous, and didn't know to do at all. I tried my best to calm her down, assuring her I'd help out. After all, I worked as a wedding planner myself.

Straightening up my tuxedo folds with my finger tips, I swallowed a lump in my throat. I never liked dresses or skirts. Ever since I was a child, I never dabbled into what was expected of young girls. I got messy, got into fights I knew I couldn't win, climbed trees and played sports often. I'd always admire and look up to the shining white knights in storybooks rather than the beautiful, sleeping princesses. I wanted to do the protecting, not be protected.

It didn’t take long until I found my princess—Astera.

We were childhood friends, lived in the same block. Our parents were friends since high school, so we knew each other even when in the womb. 

In contrast to my tomboyish ways, she was more gentle and insecure. Delicate with a weak resolve, she was often picked on by girls and boys because she was a scaredy-cat. Astera was shy, and the bullying didn't help either. 

Obviously, most of my troubles were from picking fights with the perpetrators of her harassment. It was wrong of them to pick on such a nice girl just because she was a little different. I could never understand the ways of children like that. Easily, me and Altera became best friends.

We remained best friends for years after, lasting even now. In middle school, she came out of her shell a bit and managed to make a few more friends. I was proud of her. She seemed happier then, happy that she was changing. Our relationship didn't change much, however. She was unsure of many things, of how to interact with her new friends since she always had me. Her insecurities often got the best of her, doubt and uncertainty always filling her mind.

" _I'm scared,_ " she once said.  " _I was finally able to change and make more friends. I'm scared I might say something, do something, and then lose them._ "

I just smiled and pat her head to reassure her. 

" _If they truly cared about you, they wouldn't leave no matter what! After all, what kinds of friends would they be, leaving you just like that?_ "

I scoffed . “ _If they do abandon you, they’ll have to answer to my fists._ ”

She giggled through her tears.  “ _I guess I’ll aways have you, won’t I?_ ”

Soon after, her fears came true. She cried really hard one day. One of her new friends, who she grew fond with, had been talking about and spreading rumors about her behind her back.

I didn’t know the specifics, but all I knew was that she was terribly hurt by her so called ‘friend’s actions. 

" _I don't understand where I went wrong..._ " She sniffed and hiccuped.  " _I just... I just don't know..._ "

I brought my hand around her and pulled her closer, using my other hand to slowly pat her head to comfort her. 

After all, that’s all I could do. I just couldn't find the words to help her like I could in the past. Words became lumps in my throat, unspoken.

As a kid, I probably would have said something along the lines of, " _They're just immature brats that have nothing better to do than pick on little girls!_ "

But we were in middle school. At that time in our life, we should have matured just a bit and knew better than to spread false rumors, especially to people who we treated as a friend. No teacher would ever step in and try to help, as they’d wave it off as a children’s quarrel. 

So I couldn't do anything but comfort her as much as I could. I felt useless, powerless at knowing there was little I could do.

And I was pissed. 

And so I tried to spread rumors that I knew would impact Marigold—false answers on tests and homework. Marigold was known to leech off of her friends who had the tests days earlier than her, as well as make others do her homework. So, I spread false information about the order of answers in math. The teacher who taught our math classes was a minimalist who liked patterns, so I lied that to trick us, he put all of his answers in a straight line. 

As for her homework, she always asked Astera to do them for her. I only needed to volunteer to do them.

“ _Why?_ ” Astera asked, already handing me Marigold’s homework. I only grinned.

“ _You should study instead. I’ve already studied enough for the test, so it’ll be a piece of cake._ ”

Because Marigold always waited around three days before the test to turn all of her missing homework in, I just needed to keep them. All the homework assigned to her was no longer late but graded, but missing with zeroes. She failed her test, answering all of her questions with ‘C’. Her only decent grade dropped dramatically, in which a teacher called her out.

It wasn’t that long until she was caught red handed. In order to avoid being involved with her cheating, the friends she had usually used to cheat off of disassociated with her. Marigold was forced to study and actually learn like the rest of us, without the aid of her friends.

Because Astera wasn’t stressed from the load of assignments Marigold made her do, she was able to study better. While Marigold failed her test and never turned in her homework, Astera, who always turned in her homework on time, passed with flying colors.

The loss of her friend had eventually faded from her mind.

High school was where we had distanced the most. We saw each other less and less because of our varying and ever-changing schedules. Our after school activities were different, and we separated into different friend groups. Because of the sports clubs and activities I was in, at some point I colluded with more of the popular crowd as Astera remained in one with smaller interests. She took a liking to writing and reading, and found actual friends that enjoyed her company. Despite our distance, I always made sure to watch over and check in on her. I was happy she was smiling, even if it wasn’t because of me.

We still managed to walk home from school together every now and then. After all, we still lived only a few houses away from each other, but only once or twice a week.

High school was like a repeat of elementary school to me. After middle school, teenagers thought they owned the world with their new freedom. They secretly partied and drank, some did drugs, even though almost all were clearly underage. Majority were usually freshmen and sophomores. Testosterone levels and hormones were spiraling higher, so an increase of sexual activity was to be expected.

I, too, also attended multiple parties in my first two years of high school, testing the waters. Very few times did I meet decent boys. With underage drinking involved, they were just vultures waiting to pounce. 

I wasn't a perfect angel, as I indeed drank a few times in the beginning. Drugs, however, I swore to never try.

Never again did I drink. It was like a burning and tingling tonic scorching down your throat. Absolutely horrible. There was no taste, no sweetness of anything of the sort. My throat was too busy choking for me to notice. I could never understand why others my age at the time could ever favor them.

Me and Astera both had our fair share of relationships. I wasn't a virgin. I had intercourse, safe intercourse, and it was... not my cup of tea. It was with my last boyfriend after I realized I was lesbian. He was my longest relationship, a very nice and loyal boy. He shared multiple traits with Astera. I realized how unhealthy it was, when I realized I had began comparing ever action of his to Astera. As charming of a man he was, I just didn’t feel right being touched by men. He was very understanding when we broke up.

Astera's relationship experiences, however, were horrible. The few relationships she did get into ended horribly with horrible men. One wanted to get in her pants too early, much too early. He became aggressive after she had denied his requests, and harassed her because he was impatient.

It was after I came out as lesbian to my parents. They weren’t surprised. Mom took notice of how strained I was whenever I went out with boys, and the tender looks I gave whenever I was with Astera. We were juniors at the time when I realized I had fallen for her.

She had come to me in a crying mess after. I would never forget that day. She was trembling and wouldn't talk to me about it, and if she tried, it was just a collection of jumbled up and mangled words that I couldn't understand.

" _What happened?_ " I asked quietly, holding her in my arms. She was breathing hard, sobbing and hiccuping. Her arms that were wrapped tightly around my body were trembling.

" _Aghs... hah... he... tass... ahh..._ " Her words were incoherent. " _Don't wan... I-I don't..._ "

She still wasn't able to tell me hours later, even when she had calmed down. Days had passed before she finally told me.

" _He touched me,_ " she said.  " _I-I didn't want him to touch me... there._ "

Needless to say, I told her parents. He was suspended from school for two weeks, but as there wasn't really any evidence of him actually doing anything to her, they couldn't do anything more. I spent as much time with her as I could after that event. That's when we both realized how much we really missed each other. We spent more time after school with each other. We talked more deeply about things we've experienced, things we didn't use to talk about, things we had never told anyone. We grew close again.

I didn’t realize how hard I fell for her. I didn’t realize how much I loved her voice, her smile. The way she laughed, and how her cheeks would flush cutely every time. Her thin yet soft hands, and her habit of brushing loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ears. The glittering of her eyes whenever she was happy, as if I was staring into the sea itself.

My chest felt heavy every time, fighting the urges to tuck her hair behind her ear instead. I wanted to brush my fingers against her cheek, kiss her forehead or the tip of her nose. I wanted to embrace her, my hands lingering around hers for moments longer each time. 

If I could protect her all my life, serving as her white knight, I would.

... but, she wouldn’t know of my feelings until—

_ It was almost time. _

I sucked in a shaky breath, and looked on forward. Just a few more minutes before the ceremony, and then... and then we’d be...

There's a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head a bit to see Astera's Mother.

"Asty’s asking for you," she whispered. I arched an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. She shrugged her shoulders just a bit, shaking her head.

"She told me that she needs you right now. It's important." I only nodded silently, and then head into the building where she's supposed to emerge from for the ceremony. 

Walking around, I found her changing room. I knocked once, twice, holding my breath.

"Asty? Is everything alright?" 

The door opens a bit before I quickly interrupted with a, “Wait!”

"I, I shouldn't see you—how you look before the ceremony.”

"O-Oh, right..." I hear her stutter.

After a beat passes, I asked again softly, "What's wrong?"

She's quiet for a moment. "I-I don't know. I'm really scared. I was just fine until I suddenly started thinking; What if I mess up? What if I fall, what if I trip, what if I forget my vows, what if—"

"Asty.”

"I... I know," she murmurs. The door opens slightly again and her gloved hand slips through the crack. "I just... you've always been there for me, ever since we were little. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to do this. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you. Can... Can I just, hold your hand until the Ceremony?"

I smile wryly, grasping my hand around hers. 

"Of course, My Princess." She laughs a little.

"Going on about that again?"

"Yeah," I breathe, gripping her hand a bit tighter. It feels like an eternity, although it's so short. Deep inside, I knew I was infinitely more nervous than her. More afraid, afraid of letting go of this hand.

But I know the truth, and had come to accept it.

I let go of her hand.

"The Ceremony's about to start," I say.

"You'll be there right? When I walk out those doors, I'll see you?"

"Of course. I'll always be there.”  ~~_ For now and an eternity, I’ll always be here for you. _~~

"... Thank you. I love you, Daff."

My old nickname. Daffodil was my mother’s favorite flower, but unsuitable for a name. My chest ached, but I still smile  _~~smile for her~~_. "I love you too, Astera.

I walk make my way back outside, waiting for her.

Moments pass by, until the doors finally open. Silence falls as she emerges from the gate.

The lace veil seems weightless, resting atop her head and trailing behind her in the soft breeze. Her hands are folded in front of her, thin white gloves snuggly clinging onto her delicate fingers as she carries a bouquet of peach colored roses with purple lilacs. She looked like an actual princess, possibly even a goddess with her chiffon wedding dress loosely outlining her figure. Her neck is exposed, the sleeves of the dress designed to sweep off her shoulders. 

I'm entranced, love struck like back then. She’s the woman I love, and will love forever until the day I die.

_ The day had finally come, the day we both had been waiting for. _

She catches my eye and we lock eyes for a moment. She smiles gently, all of her previous nervousness seemingly faded away. The tips of my mouth curve up in a smile, keeping her at ease  _~~I have to smile, for her~~._

_ I came to accept it. _

She looks forward, holding out her hand.

_ After all, I am her white knight. _

She grabs ahold of the groom's hand as he stands beside her.

_And it's the White Knight’s Duty to watch over the princess as she achieves her happily ever after with her prince._  


.

.

.

~~ Daffodil : Respect, Regard, Unrequited Love, “You’re the only one I love”, “The sun is always shining when I’m with you”. ~~

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> me: “I swear I’m not gay.”
> 
> also me: *tortures my demiromantic self by writing multiple stories of women with unrequited love towards other women* (;w;)
> 
> This is an edited version of an old xreader one shot I made around three or four years ago that I recently came across on and still love dearly. I gave the two girls names, and (hopefully) fixed some spelling mistakes and added more descriptions. 
> 
> ... and I really hope it’s clear what the end implies LMAO.


End file.
